Talk:Hell 5
So how's this gonna work? Well, as spoken about in the Stick Ranger Timeline page, there are 3 enemies with the exact same stats as each other, but they have different attacks. Obviously, they will be called "Grey Box Stickman" (or "Grey Big Box Stickman", either or), but how will we set them into enemy pages? Should we have each one separate and have parenthicated tabs like the Grey Smiley Trees in G6 & 7 and the Grey Boss Box Walkers in Desert 1 & 2, or have one enemy page? Honestly, I think it should go like this: We have one of the same enemy, so why not, on the "Attack" stat area, we put in all 3 attacks, and for "About", we have 3 separate paragraphs depicting each separate one with their own attack. But what does everyone else think beforehand? ( [[User:Omega16|Omega16]])([[User talk:Omega16|Talk]]) 20:27, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I think we should have something like Grey Big Box Stickman (Bullet) for the one with the bullet attack for example. [[User:Aeinstein|Aeinstein]] ([[User talk:Aeinstein|talk]]) 21:35, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : They should be separate pages, because up until now, an individual page has been made for each individual enemy. I think we should put the name of the attack in the naming system somehow. : Like "Grey Big Bullet/Spear/Two-Arrow Box Stickman". This seems really long, though... [[User talk:$igma|Where the party's at]] [[User:$igma|'''Σ''']] 01:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Either name them by attack like Gray Big Box Stickman (Bullet/Spear/Two-Arrow), or by the number in which they appear first (1/2/3 or One/Two/Three). I like the attack type better though, as it's more obvious. So yeah, just name them by attack type and we should be good.--[[User:Shnowshner200|Shnowshner200]] ([[User talk:Shnowshner200|talk]]) 01:43, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should vote now... [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247|Talk Page]] 02:24, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Vote Same rules apply. I think most of you knows how to do the signed comment vote. [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247|Talk Page]] 02:24, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *Looks like this poll is unanimous. Should the poll be closed and have the pages started? ( [[User:Omega16|Omega16]])([[User talk:Omega16|Talk]]) 22:20, October 26, 2014 (UTC) *I agree. [[User:Ivan247|Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247|Talk Page]] 02:37, October 27, 2014 (UTC) *Let's just hope this doesn't appear again and we have to fix the Hell 5 ones again. ( [[User:Omega16|Omega16]])([[User talk:Omega16|Talk]]) 05:27, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Separate into 3 enemy pages as (Bullet/Spear/Two-Arrow) *^^^[[User talk:$igma|Where the party's at]] [[User:$igma|'''Σ''']] 03:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *^. Currently attack is the only thing we can use to identify them right? [[User:Logologologol|Logo]] [[User_Talk:Logologologol|Talk]] 09:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *I was one of the peoples who suggested it in the first place :p and /\ Poisonshot [[User:Poisonshot|Profile]][[User talk:Poisonshot|Talk]]No offense intended. 10:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *Well, i haven't anything else to think. i think this is the best option. [[User:Aeinstein|Aeinstein]] ([[User talk:Aeinstein|talk]]) 11:47, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *Oh well. I'll pick whatever gets the pages made faster. [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster]] [[User Talk:DMSwordsmaster|Talk]] 19:32, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *DMEditconflictmaster. ;P Anyway, yeah, I was also putting my vote here. Makes the most sense to me. Still would've voted for it if everyone else voted for 1 page with 3 sections, though having everyone else also voting for it helps. ;P (; '''''[[User:RadiantDarkBlaze|RadiantDarkBlaze]] ([[w:c:danball:User talk:RadiantDarkBlaze|talk]]) 19:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC)''''' *Duh, it makes the most sense. --[[User:Shnowshner200|Shnowshner200]] ([[User talk:Shnowshner200|talk]]) 02:01, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Separate into 3 enemy pages as (A/B/C) Separate into 3 enemy pages as (1/2/3) Separate into 3 enemy pages as (One/Two/Three) One page with 3 sections for each of the variants=